scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dreadful Dream Master
The Dreadful Dream Master is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise A man has dreams where he is rich. He builds a machine to visit his dreams. The dream turns into a nightmare when the man finds himself stuck with a demon. The gang finds out, so they head into Dreamworld to solve the mystery. But, can the gang and the man escape alive? Synopsis A man is dreaming about money. He wakes up. The man steps into a portal that leads to Dreamworld. Inside, he sees all the money you can wish for. He walks around the money. Suddenly, a demon appears. It laughs evilly. The demon burns the man's money. The man runs to the portal. He can't escape! The next day, Scooby and the gang are walking around Coolsville. They discover the man is trapped in Dreamworld. The gang finds a portal to the dream. They enter. Inside, the gang meets the man. The man's name is Mr. Dreamer. At night, the dream becomes a nightmare. Soon, the gang meets people all over the dream. They all want Mr. Dreamer's money. The sun sets. The people vanish. The moon rises. Mr. Dreamer hides under Shaggy. A demon appears. He starts burning Mr. Dreamer's money. Shaggy shines his flashlight on the demon. The demon flies off. Fred says the flashlight tricked the demon into thinking it was morning. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy discover a happy meadow by shining light around. Shaggy shines the light off the meadow, making it a graveyard. A zombie little girl is running around. They run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They shine a light on an angel statue. When the light is off of the statue, it turns into the demon! At the graveyard, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. Nighttime ends. The graveyard becomes a meadow again. Scooby points out a little girl running around. Shaggy says she was a zombie in the nightmare. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Soon, the gang has met up with Mr. Dreamer. Mr. Dreamer has hardly any money left. Velma asks if he can take things out of the Dreamworld. Mr. Dreamer can. The gang heads to the angel statue. They tie it up. Mr. Dreamer walks up to the gang. He says the angel statue shouldn't be in the Dreamworld. Velma says somebody brought it in this world. Soon, it is nighttime. The angel statue turns to a demon. It is tied up. The demon breaks the ropes. Velma sees it is holding a bone. The bone must be a key in daylight. Shaggy shines a flashlight on the bone. It becomes a key. Velma grabs it. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the demon. They give him a pink dress, a long yellow wig, and lipstick. The demon looks in the mirror. He rips off everything and chases Scooby and Shaggy away. Fred is running from the demon. He gives it a box and runs away. The demon opens the box. Water explodes in his face. Daphne and Velma are running from the demon. It becomes daytime, defeating the demon and ending the chase scene. Velma explains the demon is Mr. Dreamer. He wanted to trap people in Dream World, making Coolsville easier to walk in. Mr. Dreamer planned to stay until he got enough people trapped. Instead of sending Mr. Dreamer to jail, the gang leaves him in Dreamworld. The episode ends with Scooby scaring Shaggy. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Demon Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Dreamworld Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff